


The Spy on the Slopes

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2017 [6]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/M, rare pair week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: It was supposed to be a nice family vacation in the alps. But she should have known the life of a spy never leaves you.





	The Spy on the Slopes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Andrew and Monique Bond's fatal climbing accident in the Alps wasn't an accident. One of them was a spy.
> 
> Thanks to Jaimi and Sunaddicted for being beta reader for this.

It was suppose to be a nice family vacation. Monique’s sister had joined them as well to watch little James while she and Andrew took the harder slopes. 

Monique smiled at the memory of James just that morning. He had just completed his first intermediate level ski trail and immediately wanted to join them tonight on the black course. Her little rascal was always pushing himself to do the most difficult option available. But she had to say no to those blue eyes that seemed to run in the Bond family and were so hard to resist. She had stroked his cheeks that were just losing the rest of his baby fat and promised that they would train together so that he could join them next year. 

Charmain lured him back to the hotel with the promise of letting him have a sip of the local wine after swimming in the heated pool. He forgot about the slopes immediately. Her James loved the water. 

“What are you smiling at?” Andrew asked. 

“Just thinking of our son,” she replied.

“You know, it’s been eight years and I still love the sound of those words on your tongue.”

“And how do they taste?” she flirted and leaned over to steal a kiss. 

Andrew hummed into the kiss. “Better every time.” The ski lift bumped over a wheel and their teeth hit each other. With a little laugh, they leant back. “Maybe we should save that for solid ground.”

When they got off the lift at the top, they paused at the lookout point to snap a picture of the view for James. Andrew tried to turn the camera around to get one with them in the shot, but he only managed to cut off most of his face and block the mountain with his arm. When they were turned around, Monique noticed something odd. 

“Andrew, that man in the grey coat, standing by the coffee bar,” she nodded in that direction. “Do his goggles look right to you?”

Andrew leaned back against the railing and looked where she indicated. “No. Those aren’t sufficient for skiiing on the black runs. You need ones that won’t fly off if you fall. Maybe he is only up here for the lookout point?”

“Then maybe we should get out of his way.” They tucked the camera away and headed for the slope. Monique looked closer at the man as they passed him. This couldn’t be good. She had seen his face before. 

When they reached the start of the run, she glanced to the side to see him following them. 

“Andrew, I don’t mean to frighten you, but I think the man in the goggles is following us.”

“Oh no,” he said. “Do you think we should tell him to turn back and not to go down without proper goggles?”

Monique wanted to shake her head. Bless him, he was too innocent still. “Nevermind. You ready?”

“Ready.” They pulled their own goggles down over their eyes.  With one last thumbs up, they both leant forward and took off down the slope. 

The wind flew through her ponytail and burned at her face, but she smiled wider. The white snow glistened in the light and she was going fast enough to almost believe she was flying. Then a little bump made it so. 

She landed in a puff of snow and continued cruising. 

The sound of a gunshot had her dropping into an instinctive crouch. A tree to her left was hit as she skied past. 

Andrew shouted in surprise and skied closer to her. Behind her, their pursuer had a gun pointed at them, waiting for a straight shot. 

“Andrew! Go! Get out of here. Hide in the trees.”

“No! I’m not leaving you.”

Another shot and Monique instructed her husband to ski in a more evasive path. It meant the bullets would be less likely to hit them; it meant the enemy got closer. 

The man struck out with his poles but Monique struck faster in retaliation. Now side by side, they paired strikes and tried to dodge the other’s poles. 

“Duck!” Andrew suddenly yelled. Monique obeyed and was saved from the facefull of snow that was sent flying their direction by a daring move of Andrew’s. She disengaged and left the other wiping snow from his goggles and his face. 

She nodded her thanks to her husband and they leant forward again, picking up speed. She hoped they got away. It had been a good four years since she had completely left the life of a spy behind. She thought she had left all her enemies behind as well. She should have listened to the older agents when they told her she would never completely escape. 

Another gunshot stole her attention. This time it was followed by a scream of pain. Andrew. 

He tumbled down the hill. She executed the fastest stop she had ever made and climbed back up next to her husband. Her pursuer was not as good and shot past. 

However, he did still have a gun. And, as she watched, he reached into a pocket and pulled out a different weapon. She didn’t think he would be able to hit them from where he had stopped. He would have to spend a couple minutes climbing back up. She turned her attention back to her husband.

His right leg had been hit, the blood beginning to seep through his trousers, despite him trying to hold the wound. She picked up a clump of snow and shoved it up his trousers to try to ice the wound and keep the cotton out of the body. It wasn’t perfect, but it would have to do. He needed medical attention.

“How bad is it?” Andrew gasped. “It hurts like hell.”

“I can’t tell if it went through, but I don’t think so,” she replied. “Do you think you could stand? We need to get you down.”

“I might be able to make it if I was leaning on you and we went slow.”

_ Crack! _

Monique whipped around. The man had fired his new weapon. It soared over their heads. 

“Ha, he missed.” Andrew tried to joke through his pain. Monique, however, wasn’t finding it funny. 

“We need to move. Now.”

“Alright, I think I can–” He was trying to slowly push himself up, but Monique pulled him up and quickly flung his arm over her shoulder. “Alright.”

“Tell me if you feel about to pass out.” She pushed them down the slope, going faster than Andrew had thought they would. 

“Woah, what’s the hurry?” he asked. “We’re on three skis only. This is dangerous.”

“So is an avalanche.”

Andrew looked over his shoulder. As he watched, a large bank of snow silently broke off. It would be coming right toward them. The man had not missed at all. “Leave me.”

“Absolutely not.” Monique refused to leave her husband. 

“Go. I know you aren’t actually a spy anymore, but you’re more valuable than I am.” She wasn’t listening. “James needs you.”

“James needs both of us,” she snapped back. “Save your energy for staying upright.” A low rumble began to build. 

They could see the enemy further down the slope, but they were gaining on him. Monique didn’t know what she would do when they reached him. She didn’t have a gun on her person anymore. Maybe she could impale him on a ski pole as they went past.  She glanced at Andrew. His teeth were clenched tight against the pain. She could feel most of his weight on her. But he was strong. Highland men were built to survive. She leaned forward more. 

The rumble grew to a roar. As they skied around a tree, Andrew gasped again in pain. “Come on, Bond. You’re doing good,” she encouraged. Yet as she said it, the earth tossed them to the ground. 

When she wiped the snow away from her face, Monique knew they would die here. 

Andrew’s leg was twisted and he would not be able to put any weight on it. Her own right ski had snapped at the boot. She crawled closer to her husband. He met her eyes and she saw the last glimmer of hope flicker out. 

Monique lifted her goggles and sat at his side, her shoulder flush with his. He lifted his goggles too. They exchanged no words as the rumbling grew louder and the earth trembling grew stronger. In the silence, they were each thinking of their son. 

They prayed that he would be safe. They prayed that he would forgive them for not returning. They prayed that he would not have to be constantly watching over his shoulder his whole life. 

A puff of snow signalled the avalanche right behind them. 

“I love you,” she said as the whiteness descended. 

“I love you too,” he replied. 

Together they learned into one last kiss before being forever entombed in snow. An eternal embrace as they left their son behind. 


End file.
